


one of those nights

by minhy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Soft Boys, TaeWoo, jungwoo is babie, soft, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhy/pseuds/minhy
Summary: in which taeyong handles a very sleepy and soft jungwoo





	one of those nights

**Author's Note:**

> nothing special happens but it’s all cute and fluff,,

“hyung-ah,”

taeyong looks up from his phone, slowly blinking at jungwoo who’s standing by the door. innocently fiddling with his fingers, looking all teeny tiny in johnny’s oversized sweater.

jungwoo is all soft voice, pretty smiles, fluffy hair and wearing oversized sweaters. and all taeyong can think is _oh my god– _he looks so cute, so beautiful.

taeyong puts his phone down, arms already stretching out towards the younger. he knows.

it’s one of those nights where jungwoo just needs to feel safe and cared for.

one of those nights where he’s craving innocent, selfless touches from a member. a caress to the cheek, an arm around his shoulder, or a long back pet.

_he’s feeling vulnerable. _

jungwoo quietly yawns into his hand and shuffles up to the bed. in the darkness his light brown hair is mussed, eyes droopy and there’s a little pout on his lips.

_oh, _such a soft babie_. _

“hi,” he mumbles and crawls onto the bed. he fits himself between taeyong’s legs and lies down all comfy with his head against the older’s neck.

_handle him with care, he’s a very sleepy and soft creature. _

“hi you,” taeyong puts one hand in his hair and gently combs his fingers through. he hears him hum happily as he nuzzles closer. feels the warm puffs of air on his skin.

everything is still for a moment. bodies comfortable against each other. a lull of sleep pulls at jungwoo’s eyes as he ignores when taeyong shifts an arm behind him.

then there is a gentle pat on his butt. two pats.

he sighs in utter content, stirring on top of him. however, the noise startles taeyong and he pulls back.

“sorry,” he whispers.

jungwoo gives out a small whine, his hand clasping over taeyong’s to move it back on his butt. he lets him know not to move it away by holding it there for a moment.

shortly, he sinks back into his neck with a snuggled motion.

“touch me again, hyung,” he pouts with his eyes closed.

taeyong merely smiles. planting a kiss to the top of his head as he starts patting again, continuing to comb his hair with the other hand.

the room is filled with comfortable silence and taeyong begins to think he’s asleep before a tiny voice speaks.

“hyung, i would like a kiss please and thank you,” jungwoo says in his neck. lips touching the warm skin, making it tingle a little.

“aigoo,” taeyong coos.

obligingly, he gently puts a finger under jungwoo’s chin, lifting his head up, now facing each other.

taeyong almost feels his heart flutter at the softness of his skin, the sparkles in his eyes, the warm breath hitting his lips.

then slightly bending his head down, he plants a soft kiss in the corner of his mouth and smiles. pleased and affectionate.

the hand on his butt travels higher, closing around the dip of his waist and squeezing gently.

jungwoo hums, satisfied, and nestles his head back in his neck, nosing at his throat. both boys feeling warm and fuzzy.

_sighs happily._


End file.
